Savaris Qaulafin Luckens
Savaris Qaulafin Luckens is a character of Chrome Shelled Regios (Novel) and its adaptions. The elder brother of Gorneo Luckens, Savaris is the wielder of the Heaven's Blade Gauntlets. Appearance His long silver hair is usually seen tied as a tail, that reaches his thighs. He dons a cream overall piece (with the bottom as his pants) and a black vest for his top. Personality & Character Savaris is a man of his own agenda. While he loyally serves the Queen of Glendan, he also likes to play cruel and sadistic games with people to satisfy his narcissistic nature. He enjoys challenging himself through forced duels and has a thirst for power, as seen when he desires the power of the Haikizoku for himself. His relationship with his brother Gorneo, is also not on the best of terms, as it can be seen in the conversation between them in episode 22. Skills & Abilities Savaris is a Herculean-type fighter; he uses his kei abilities to manipulate the earth to attack his opponents. His skill level is exceptional and he can even fire energy kei energy blasts with his gauntlets, a feat that his little brother, a fellow Herculean fighter can't do. When he was under the influence of Gandoweria, he had powers beyond any of the Heaven's Blade Wielders and could fire kei energy like lightning; his newfound power was short lived after he was unmasked. History Became a Heaven's Blade Receiver at the age of 13, his weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets. He has long, silvery hair. Described as a "battle maniac" by Layfon, Savaris' only desire in life is to become ever stronger, and he holds little interest for anything else. He has a younger brother named Gorneo Luckens, who is the leader of the 5th Platoon on Zuellni. In the anime, Savaris was assigned to protect Leerin Marfes while letting her run free, a task he finds troublesome, by Queen Alsheyra. He appears to have some ulterior motives concerning Haikizoku in general, most likely due to his desire to experience a greater power, though he didn't hide it from the queen. He later stole the Haikizoku power from Nina Antalk and in a fit of rage attacked Layfon, nearly killing him. Right before Savaris delivered the final blow, Layfon's Heaven Blade returned to him, reflecting the blast that Savaris shot at Layfon, blasting Savaris across the terrain, and in a single counterstroke, defeat Savaris. Lintence revealed that Savaris had vanished without a trace, leaving his weapon behind, but stated that he will be back soon. In the novels, Savaris is depicted as slightly less sinister than his anime self. After escorting Leerin safely to Zuellni, he approved of his brother Gorneo as the inheritor of the Luckens school of Military Arts and helped him train during his stay. Later, he appeared to help Layfon in a battle against a matured phase filth monster. However, after that battle he fought Layfon because he was after the Haikizoku (which was in Nina). In the end, he sustained a fatal blow to the throat and would have died if Lintence didn't sew him up. Gorneo states that Savaris is the only one capable of mastering Thousand Man Rush and Roaring Kei (though Layfon can imitate it to a degree). Savaris also mastered his own technique, which he used as a last resort in the battle against the filth monster with Layfon. The battle in episode 1 was also different in the novel in that Layfon and Savaris were the last two to attack with Lintence first (in reverse from the anime). Savaris initiated his final attack, but he already used all his kei within 10 seconds. Due to a natural recovery time, he was trying to recover as fast as possible to finish off the escaping filth monster. When he did and caught up, Layfon was ahead of him by a second. Here, Savaris notes Layfon's superior kei recovery speed and wondered if this split second difference was all that was needed to determine a victor between the two of them. Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia References External Links Category:Characters Category:Grendan Resident Category:Heaven's Blade Wielder Category:Male Characters